runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red Revolt
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Red Revolt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 21:20, June 4, 2010 Which matters? Which matters must you talk about? I will find Ehtya and contact him but regardless, please be patient. ゼロウ 21:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :*I would like to know a bit more specifically as to what you wish to speak with us about? If you are seeking the diplomatic department? ゼロウ 00:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah then you will want to speak with Ascencia, our Head of Intelligence. Shall I contact him for you? ゼロウ 02:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Just warning you that it will be nearly impossible to find all three of us online at the same time. I do not play the game, Ascencia doesn't play the game either, and Ehtya does. It seems the majority of what you wish to talk with us about is security so Ascencia would be the most important person to talk to. Should I tell him to speak with you? What is your user account? ゼロウ 16:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*Zerouh, it'd probably be easier to talk via email.Red Dog31 18:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Regardless, if this about a threat, why you want the diplomatic department is questionable. Ehtya is also away for the next week on vacation, his second in command may be able to meet though. I will come and speak with you if you like but scheduling several people to come speak with you on things that do not involve them would be useless. ゼロウ 20:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Red Revolt, I am smarter than you think, your motives are obvious. First, our intelligence department knows of threats. Second, no, Ehtya and I are not the same person. Third, we cannot have things like this wasting our time, the Triumvirate is working on other things which do not require distractions. Thank you for your time. ゼロウ 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*As I just said, please read above. We cannot have one person wasting Executive's time over something like this. If you like one Executive will meet with you, but devoting a larger amount would be foolish for us to do. ゼロウ 21:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*Panic? And please, explain yourself. ゼロウ 21:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::*Is that so? If it were such an issue, you would be open to speaking with one executive, the one who matters in this situation. Our Head of Intelligence, Ascencia. ゼロウ 21:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::*About that. I am afraid that if you cannot meet our simple standards, no contact will take place. ゼロウ 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Farewell. ゼロウ 21:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::*Hey Zerouh, I wouldn't mind seeing this guy. We're both Red afterall lolRed Dog31 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::*That would be great but he seems to have a particular obsession with speaking with myself and Ehtya. A rather curious one at that. ゼロウ 02:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Talking Hey, you wanted to talk with someone in game from the Triumvirate. I'll gladly do it.Red Dog31 21:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello. I agree that it wasn't a particularly nice thing to say, but Red Dog isn't an administrator. For reference, a list of administrators can be found here. 23:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? Who the heck are you? I bet your just mad that you failed to trick Zerouh and that's why you've joined in this "revolution". Stop spamming my talk page with your nonsense or I will report you to an administrator. We're both Red's. We should get along.Red Dog31 16:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Empty threat is empty Yeah..you can't really "revolt" on a wiki..you will end up getting indefinitely blocked. As for Red Dog, he has already served a 10 day block in case you haven't noticed. I do advise that you knock it off. 17:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Guess what That can get you blocked, and it has. If you don't stop the harassment and trolling it will lead to longer blocks. Just to clarify, Red Dog has also been blocked. There is no bias here; everyone received the same punishment. 17:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Hey Ok, thanks for the tip, but I don't know how to do much because I just made my account around 2 hours ago. I don't even know how to make a new clan on here. ok Reilley302 22:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC)